


Loyalty to One Man

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missions, Obedience, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: This is why Spock is the best officer of the Fleet.





	

Spock pressed his lips when Kirk briefed him about the coming mission, his mind calculating for success.

"What do you think? " Kirk asked with a predatory glint in his eyes, leaning forward from his desk. Spock's heartbeat quickened, but maintained his calm on the surface.

"We will need to disable the surveillance system remotely, neutralize the security and retrieve the device during a tight time window. The risk will be enormous. "

"And so is the reward. If the intel is correct, the whole Klingon empire will be a no man's zone to us." Kirk broke out into a grin. "Make it happen, First Officer."

Spock steepled his hands, " I will make it my first priority, "

"I know you will, " Kirk said, heading for the bridge, with Spock one step behind as usual.

* * *

 

Spock found and exploited a weakness of the security system, disabling it when they approached their target building, but any time their enemy might discover their system was compromised. His phaser set on kill, Spock followed Kirk like a shadow and infiltrated the place, his mind calculating the enemy's patrol route, took into their surroundings, and guided them on the safest shortest path, while he was mesmerized by Kirk's smirk and how he avoided the hidden security cameras with ease. Kirk might present himself as boisterous and rash, but he attacked as effectively as a le-matya, if not more deadly.

A glance from Kirk and Spock administered tal'shaya on an approaching guard from his back, Without words their people dispatched the body. After another left turn, his specially calibrated tricorder detected the energy signature given by their target. Kirk's phaser shot melted the lock and they were only a few steps away from their reward.

"Damned," Kirk swore when they saw the stash of explosive bounded to the device. One wrong move and the whole building would be blown up. Spock checked over the wires and began to disconnect them, while Kirk and others stood guard.

When Spock cut the remaining wire, a green light flashed and Spock's hand burnt. He suppressed the pain with his mind discipline, and finally disabled the remaining traps and the explosive device.

Kirk grabbed the device and commed, "Kirk to the Enterprise, five to beam up."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

 

With the device safe in Kirk's storage, and Spock's hand fixed in the sickbay, Spock returned to his room to deal with daily paperwork and reports. The bathroom door opened with a knock to the door.  Kirk sat down before him and asked, "Risan wine for two?"

Spock took a bottle, two cups, and poured for both. When he put down the bottle, Kirk took his hand which still bore faint mark from the injury.

"Bones hasn't done an enough job with a dermal regenerator?" Kirk asked when slowly rubbed his hand.

Spock suppressed a shiver when Kirk caressed the still tender skin. "My hand is functional."

"Perhaps you forget something, Mr. Spock," Kirk still held his hand. "This belongs to me," He leaned forward, bit the hand lightly, released it and smiled when Spock's breath quickened. "You belong to me, and I decide what counts as adequate. Give me your regenerator."

Spock did when Kirk released his hand, a weight heavy in his stomach when he felt the tickling pain brought by the generator. When Kirk finished, he purred to Spock's ear, his wet breath touched the tip. "You have fulfilled your duty, but you need a refresher to understand your obligation to the superior. Lucky for you that I can be very patient with a promising subordinate." Then his voice hardened. "Strip. Go to bed and spread yourself."

Spock pulled off his uniform shirt, his nipples already hardened in the air and followed Kirk's order perfectly. He exposed himself without shame, and turned and saw Kirk's dilated pupils. Kirk would push him to his limit, whisper how pretty he was when he broke, how good he was, and reward him for being the best officer, and he couldn't wait for it to happen.


End file.
